Steel type
The -type (はがねタイプ Hagane taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. It was introduced in Generation II, along with the Dark type, to balance the other types. It was added to the typing of two Pokémon, Magnemite and Magneton, which were only Electric-type. Steel-type Pokémon stand out for having great defense against both physical and special attacks, and a large number of resistances. They tend to be heavy and thus have low Speed. Steel-types usually consist of mechanical constructs (the Magnemite, Beldum, and Klink evolutionary lines) while others are biological organisms outfitted with metallic armor. Along with the Rock and Ground types, Steel represents part of the Earth's minerals as types. Famous Steel-type Pokémon Trainers include Jasmine, the sixth Johto Gym Leader; Steven Stone, the Hoenn Champion; Byron, the sixth Gym Leader of Sinnoh; and Wikstrom, a member of the Kalos Pokémon League. Also, Colress, who is part of the new Team Plasma, and Molayne, a former Trial Captain of Alola's Ula'ula Island, use Pokémon of this type as well. Steel-type moves *There are 19 Steel-type moves. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move has been introduced. **No moves were introduced in Generation I. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **11 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **8 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Steel-type moves Effectiveness of Steel-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Steel type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Steel-type-Pokémon Trainers Steel-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Steel-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Steel type records * Mega Steelix is the tallest Steel type. * Klefki is the smallest Steel type. * Celesteela is the heaviest Steel type. * Kartana is the lightest Steel type. * Beldum evolves at the lowest level (20) * Pawniard evolves at the highest level (52) * Solgaleo has the most HP of all Steel-types (137) * Kartana has the most Attack of all Steel-types (181) * Mega Aggron and Mega Steelix have the most Defense of all Steel-types (230) * Dialga and Aegislash have the most Sp. Atk of all Steel-types (150) * Registeel, Aegislash and Probopass all have the most Sp. Def of all Steel-types (150) * Mega Lucario has the most Speed of all Steel-types (112) Steel-type Pokémon 53 Pokémon are Steel type. (6.36% of all Pokémon) Pure Steel-type Pokémon 5 Pokémon are pure Steel type. (7.84% of the Steel-type Pokémon) Primary Steel-type Pokémon 20 Pokémon are primary Steel type. (39.22% of the Steel-type Pokémon) Secondary Steel-type Pokémon 28 Pokémon are secondary Steel type. (52.94% of the Steel-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Steel-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Steel type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because in European mythology, fairies lose their power with metals, also, they are burnt when touching them. *They're strong against the and types because steel with its hardness can break them easily. *They're weak against the type because if given hard blows, the steel can bend or break due to its low elasticity. *They're weak against the type because steel is a conductor of heat and it can be melted with high temperatures. *They're weak against the type because earthquakes destroy metal buildings. *They resist the type because bugs and insects don't have enough force to make any physical change to metals. *They resist the type because in medieval legends, knights used steel armors to take on dragons to resist their attacks and be able to kill them. *They resist the type because most Normal-type moves are Physical, and not so powerful as those of the type, and steel is hard enough to resist those kind of attacks. *They resist the type because, since steel lacks life and it's an inorganic material, mind-controlled powers can't hurt them much. Something curious is that Kadabra and Alakazam bend metal spoons with their mind. *Until Generation V, they resisted the and types because machines don't feel fear, since they don't have emotions or feelings, but, from Generation VI onward, they don't resist these types anymore, probably because not all Steel-type Pokémon are machines, also, all of them have feelings, they could have fear at one point. However, they still resist the type. *They're immune to the type because poison doesn't affect things that are not organic. *The type resists them because it is an electricity conductor and their magnetism can repel their attacks. *The type resists them because water oxidizes most metals. Notes es:Tipo acero uk:Сталевий_тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type moves